


Five pictures and a memory

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin looked at the name on the plate once again.  “Camelot Modelling Inc.”. It felt so awkward… When the woman, Morgana she said, had accosted him in the club the week before, Merlin had first thought it was a joke, some kind of prank orchestrated by Gwaine. His illusion has been shattered when Morgana had provided a company card. She was actually an agent, and she really wanted him as a model for some kind of ad.





	Five pictures and a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to aarins_rou for providing such wonderful manips and for having put on with my procrastination! 
> 
> Thanks to pelydryn77/eilonwy77 for the beta reading!

  


 

 

Picture #1

 

Merlin looked at the name on the plate once again.  “Camelot Modelling Inc.”. It felt so awkward… When the woman, Morgana she said, had accosted him in the club the week before, Merlin had first thought it was a joke, some kind of prank orchestrated by Gwaine. His illusion has been shattered when Morgana had provided a company card. She was actually an agent, and she really wanted him as a model for some kind of ad. Merlin had been baffled that she had spotted him when he had been surrounded by Gwaine-I-have-the-best-hair-on-earth and Percival-I-can-lift-you-with-just-one-arm. Merlin wasn’t unconfident. Growing up he had learned to love his look (apart from the ears, but that was now taken care of) . Though it was another thing entirely to be asked to pose for photographs that would end in a magazine!

 

Merlin took a deep breath and finally entered the building. The hall was made of marble and steel. It felt like being in a movie… even to the statuesque receptionist and her perfectly manicured hands. 

 

“Can I help you, Sir?”

 

“I have an appointment with Mr Pendragon… for a photoshoot…”

 

She looked at her computer screen. 

 

“Mr Emrys?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mr Pendragon is waiting for you. Floor 21. You’ll see a waiting room on your left.”

 

Merlin nodded.

 

“Thank you. Have a nice day.”

 

Merlin went to the lift and waited for it, thinking about the upcoming shoot… What if the photographer thought he wasn’t good enough? What if he didn’t manage to do what was asked of him?

 

His anxiety followed him to the 21st floor, where Merlin found the waiting room. He had just sat on one of the leather couches when a blond man appeared.

 

“Merlin Emrys?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Arthur Pendragon.”

 

They shook hands and Arthur invited Merlin to follow him.

 

“So, my sister told me she found you in a club…”

 

“Yes… I’m not a model so…”

 

Merlin didn’t know what to think of the way Arthur was treating him. He was distant and cold,  as if he had seen too many guys like Merlin before.

 

“I know. Today it’s just a test. We’ll see what we can do with you, how you interact with the camera… If my sister was right about you… and she often is, we will go further with another shooting. We’ve suggested you for some ads already… They are waiting for your book.”

 

“Oh… ok…”

 

They walked along another corridor in silence. Merlin looked at the man in front of him. Arthur was tall and fit. Merlin let his eyes wander on his pert backside. The man could have been a model himself!

 

They finally entered the studio. The room was bare with only a white background and some equipment on a table.

 

“So, for today, we’ll keep it simple. Do you want something to drink before we start?” Arthur asked, showing Merlin a small fridge nestled under the table.

 

“No, I’m okay.”

 

“Right. You can take off your coat and we’ll start!”

 

Merlin nodded and complied as Arthur took a camera and started to adjust it.

 

“Ok… You can stand in front of the background. Just look at me for now. I need to see if the lights are ok.”

 

Merlin stood where Arthur had told him. He felt so awkward. 

 

Though, as time passed, Merlin listened to Arthur’s directions and started to let them guide him without really thinking about it. In a way, it was relaxing. He just had to follow the instructions. And Arthur seemed quite happy with the results.

“Ok,” Arthur finally said, putting his camera on the table ”I think we’re done for today.”

 

“Oh… Ok...So…”

 

“I’ll review the shots with Morgana, but it went fine. Really, you have a natural facility in front of a camera.”

 

“Thank you… I think?”

 

They exchanged a smile and Merlin put back his coat.

 

“Morgana will keep you updated.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I hope I’ll see you again,” Arthur said as he led Merlin to the door. 

 

“Me, too,” was all Merlin could answer as he realised how much he wanted to see Arthur again. The man was quite a sight and, in the end, he had been quite nice.

  
  


  


 

Picture #2

 

Two weeks had passed since his test shooting when Merlin received a phone call from Morgana telling him he had been chosen for another one. 

 

This time, it was a bigger thing, something for hair products. When he arrived,  Merlin had been taken care of by Gwen, Arthur’s assistant. She was a joyful girl, and they immediately got along. 

 

“So, Mithian will take care of your hair and Elena is our make-up artist,” Gwen explained as she led Merlin to the small room next to the studio. It wasn’t the little studio like the first time but a bigger one with lighting and props everywhere. It was slightly intimidating. 

 

“Hey girls!” Gwen called when they entered the room. “This is Merlin, our new model! Merlin, this is Mithian.” 

 

The brunette came closer and looked at Merlin with a warm smile. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Merlin.”

 

“The pleasure is…”

 

“Oh god, these cheekbones!” The other girl interrupted. “Mith’... I need my highlighter… It’s going to be epic!!”

 

“Hum… Merlin, this is Elena, our makeup artist.” Gwen said just before Merlin was hurled in a chair.

 

“And this skin… So pale and perfect... “ Elena nearly moaned.

 

“Ok. I’ll let you work, then.” 

 

And with a smile, Gwen left Merlin in the clutches of the two girls. After that it was a flurry of powders, creams, brushes, hairdryer, spray... 

 

“I see the girls had their fun with you.”

 

Merlin turned his head to find Arthur standing in the door.

 

“Merlin! Don’t move! I’m not finished.” Mithian groaned.

 

“Yeah… They’re tyrannic.”

 

It earned Merlin a pull in his hair.

 

“Ouch… Ok, they’re angels.”

 

Everyone laughed at that.

 

“Ok, I’ll leave you with them, then… I’ll set everything up for the shoot.”

 

Arthur waved and left.

 

“Wow… It’s such a pity he’s gay…” Mithian moaned.

 

“What?”

 

“Arthur! Have you seen that arse? Sadly I lack some equipment to interest him.”

 

“Arthur is gay?” Merlin answered, not believing what he was hearing.

 

“Yep. As gay as a pink glitter eyeshadow.” Elena concluded.

 

“Oh…”

 

Merlin saw Elena look at him quizzically and he felt himself blush.

 

“Oh… I see.” she said with a smile. “Mith, I think our new model is falling for the Camerass…”

 

“Aww, Merlin! Try not looking at it too much during the shooting, then!”

 

The girl both laughed as Merlin felt his cheeks heat even more.

 

If he had to be honest, he couldn’t deny that he had found Arthur quite attractive and his ass was, in fact, quite bubbly.

 

Merlin barely felt Mithian finish his hair before he was freed from the chair.

 

“Go charm the camera Merlin!” Elena encouraged.

 

“And Arthur!” Mithian added.

 

***

 

“Look at me Merlin… Yes… Like that… Perfect… You’re doing great.”

 

Merlin followed Arthur’s directions, enjoying each time he received a compliment… He was truly enjoying himself. The pressure from the first shoot had gone. He felt great.

 

 

“You’re made for this Merlin! So perfect… Yeah, like that… Don’t smile… Oh god, this little pout is perfect. Don’t move.”

 

Merlin knew there were people around… Elyan doing the lights, Elena and Mithian, waiting to do some touch-up if necessary. Though, it was like he was alone with Arthur. He focused only on his voice, even forgetting about the camera, listening to Arthur’s strangely enthusiastic comments. 

 

“Ok… One last pose… Can you sit on this chair? Put your arms on the backrest… Like that. Perfect…”

 

Merlin didn’t hear the camera’s clicks. He was in another world where Arthur’s voice was guiding him. It felt strangely relaxing. Like he was being lead and felt comfortable with that.

 

“Aaaand… We’re done!”

 

In a second, it ended. The world around them coming back, the voices, the noise, the reality.

 

“Wow, you’re really great Merlin!” Mithian said. “For a newbie, you’re truly a natural.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’m sure we will see you here quite often!” Elena added, giving him a bottle of water.

 

“I hope so… I must admit I wasn’t sure about it at first, but I’m really enjoying myself!”

 

Merlin suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder and a citrusy scent surrounding him.

 

“And that’s the secret, my friend!” Arthur said. “As long as you’re taking pleasure in it, you’ll be doing great!”

 

“And that applies to other things than modeling!” Elena added with a wink towards Merlin.

 

Merlin blushed and tried to escape Arthur’s embrace, but the man kept his arm where it was and laughed at Elena comment.

 

“That’s true philosophy, Elena!”

 

Fortunately, Gwen choose that moment to appear and ask Merlin to come to her office to set up some administrative details regarding his contract.

 

“Bye Merlin!” Elena and Mithian kissed him on both cheeks.

 

“Bye Merlin!” Arthur parroted with a high-pitched voice. 

 

***

 

Later that day, when Merlin met Gwaine and Percival for a pint at the pub, he stayed quite evasive about his new job, not sure he could hide his attraction for the photographer if he started talking about Arthur.

  
  
  


Picture #3

 

Merlin couldn’t believe he was modeling for 4 months already. Today had been his 5th official shooting and he had to admit he was loving it more and more. He still didn’t want to do it full time but he enjoyed it a lot.It was also a welcome additional income to his salary as a bookseller.

 

He was getting along well with all the staff at Camelot Modeling. Gwen was kind and bubbly. Mithian and Elena were always so funny and kind. Only Morgana still frightened him a little. 

 

And there was Arthur… Arthur had done all the shoots, and Merlin couldn’t deny the man was growing on him. He was a very talented photographer, he had a wicked sense of humour, and his good looks were an added bonus.

 

Merlin was putting his clothes back on when Gwen’s voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“Merlin? Are you still there?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“We’re going to the pub with the lot… Wanna come?”

 

Merlin barely hesitated. It would certainly be fun!

 

“Yeah! Just a minute and I’m coming.”

 

“Ok, we’ll wait for you in the lobby.”

 

A few minutes later, Merlin joined Gwen, Elyan, Elena and Mithian in the lobby.

 

“Arthur will join us there,” Gwen explained as they went out. 

 

Merlin felt a shiver of anticipation. It would be his first opportunity to see Arthur outside work, and he was a little bit excited. He wanted to know him better. 

 

“Cenred is already there, though. He went to keep us a table,” Elena added.

 

“Cenred?” 

 

Merlin had never heard of him.

 

“Our accountant. He’s a nice guy...You’ll see,” Gwen explained.

 

“And he’s gorgeous!” Mithian added as they left the building and walked to the pub.

 

‘And gay!” Elena provided with a crooked smile.

 

They arrived a few minutes later and joined an indeed-handsome guy at a table near the bar.

 

“Merlin, this is Cenred!” Gwen said as they sat. Merlin found himself between Cenred and Elena. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Merlin. Gwen told me about our new model, but I’d never imagined someone as handsome.”

 

“Th...Thank you,” Merlin stuttered, blushing.

 

On his other side, Elena giggled.

 

“Looks like you’re Cenred’s type!” she murmured in his ear, softly pushing him closer to the accountant. Merlin started to suspect she wanted to match him up with someone at all costs. 

 

“So Merlin, tell me… How did you end up modelling for Pendragon?” Cenred asked as Elyan and Gwen went to order their drinks.

 

“Oh… I was spotted by Morgana in a club,” Merlin explained.

 

“She really has eyes for beauty!”

 

Merlin smiled nervously as Cenred looked at him intensely. Cenred was indeed handsome but the way he was looking at him made Merlin uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m really happy you came tonight… So I was able to meet you.” Cenred came even closer, putting his arms behind Merlin’s shoulders on the bench back.

 

Merlin was saved from an answer by Gwen and Elyan’s return with their beers. Merlin took this opportunity to turn towards Elena and talk with her. 

 

He felt Cenred’s arm move, though, brushing against his neck. He ignored it.

 

“Oh, here is Arthur!” Gwen exclaimed, just a few minutes later. 

 

Merlin spotted Arthur coming in the pub. Though, he also noticed the man beside him. A tall man with unruly blond hair, a small beard, blue eyes and a gentle smile.

 

Arthur said something to him and the man laughed, leaning against Arthur in a very natural display of affection. 

 

“Who’s with him?” Merlin asked, not able to hide his curiosity. 

 

“Oh, that’s Leon. His best friend. They live together so Leon often accompanies Arthur.”

 

“Oh… I see.” 

 

Merlin looked back at them... Friends? He wasn’t so sure of that.

 

“Hi everyone!” Arthur said aloud as he joined their table.

 

“Finally!” Gwen interrupted. “You always need to attract the attention by arriving fashionably late, don’t you?”

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about… So? Beer for everyone?”

 

They all nodded and Arthur went to the bar, Leon following diligently.

 

“Arthur always arrives late… and the second round is always on him,” Elena explained to Merlin. 

 

After that they started sharing anecdotes about their work.

 

Merlin enjoyed the moment even if the feeling of Cenred too close to him was still unsettling.

 

A little later, though, Cenred went to fetch the third round. Merlin sighed, making the best of the short respite. It was even shorter as Arthur came to sit next to him.

 

“So Merlin, the girls finally convinced you to come for our pub night?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t really need to be convinced, though,” Merlin answered with a cheeky smile.

 

“Good! You seem to get along with Cenred…”

 

Merlin hesitated for a second. He knew nothing about Arthur’s relationship with Cenred. And Arthur looked tense. In the end, Merlin opted for the truth.

 

“Not really… He’s...Let’s say clingy. He’s not really my type but he doesn’t seem to understand that.”

 

“Not your type?” Arthur repeated, surprised.

 

“Yes, Arthur, I’m gay… I assumed you’d have guessed. They say gay can spot another gay so…”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I mean you and Leon… You’re together, aren’t you?”

 

Arthur suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“Leon and me? I’ve known him since kindergarten! He’s like my brother.”

 

“Oh…” 

 

Merlin thanked the bad lighting of the pub so Arthur wouldn’t see him blush.

 

“Sorry, I assumed.”

 

“No, it’s funny in a way… And to be perfectly honest with you, I’m, in fact, gay, too.”

 

They exchanged a smile just as Cenred came back. 

 

Arthur managed to keep his place next to Merlin, forcing Cenred to sit on the other side of the table.

 

For the rest of the night, Merlin and Arthur talked a lot, learning more about each other, sharing jokes and enjoying the company.

 

 

When Merlin came back to his flat, he had butterflies in his tummy like a teenager.

 

  
  


Picture #4

 

Merlin was ironing his clothes when his phone chimed announcing an incoming message. He put the iron on the side to check it.

 

It was a message from an unknown number. 

 

_ “When you’ll see the outfit, you’re gonna regret saying yes to this shooting. Arthur. PS : Morgana gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind.” _

 

Of course, Merlin didn’t mind. He smiled. He had thought about asking Arthur for his number since their first night at the pub, but he wasn’t sure Arthur considered them close enough for these kind of things. Now, the problem had solved itself.

 

Merlin reread the message and that’s when he realised the implications of the first part of it.

 

_ “Which outfit?? PS : No problem ;-)” _

 

Arthur answered almost immediately.

 

_ “The one for Monday’s shoot. They just delivered it… It’s unique!” _

 

Unique? What could that mean? 

 

_ “Tell me more!” _

 

_ “Let’s just say that if you manage to pull this off, you’ll have all my admiration.” _

 

_ “Don’t care about that.” _

 

_ “Dinner then?” _

 

Merlin froze. Had Arthur really invited him?

 

_ “Deal! Thaï!” _

 

_ “Ok… See you on Monday.” _

 

_ “See you. _ ”

 

Merlin put his phone down, still unsure of what had just happened. Arthur had invited him… Of course, he had to fulfill his part of the deal first… Perhaps Arthur was so sure Merlin couldn’t look good in the outfit that he had suggested something idiotic? Or did he want Merlin to succeed?

 

These questions battled in Merlin’s mind until Monday.

 

****

 

Merlin couldn’t tear his eyes from the monstrosity in front of him. The vest was a mass of shiny black fur and Merlin imagined being drowned in it. The silk sleeves were only adding to the tacky look of the ensemble.

 

“Where are the trousers?” Merlin asked Gwen, who had been the one to show him his outfit after everyone else had seemed to have something more important to do. These sudden disappearances made sense now. As did Arthur’s message.

 

“Hum… There aren’t any trousers,” Gwen answered. She blushed and looked at the table in the corner of the dressing room.

 

Merlin looked too. 

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

Gwen shook her head as Merlin came closer to inspect the garments on the table.

 

Black tights with a lace hem. Black silk suspender belt. Black silk knickers.

 

“Can you kill me now?” Merlin pleaded as he turned back to Gwen.

 

“Merlin, I’m sure you…”

 

“So Merlin, still convinced you’ll win the bet?” Arthur interrupted, coming in.

 

Merlin looked back at the table and decided he’d not let himself be deterred by some silk and lace.

 

“Of course… I’m already smelling the pad thai!”

 

“If you say so! You should go to Elena. She told me she needed to do your nails before you put on the outfit.”

 

“My nails?”

 

Arthur left laughing. 

 

“Gwen? What did he mean with my nails?”

 

“Hum…”

 

Gwen was clearly avoiding Merlin’s gaze.

 

“Gwen!” Merlin moaned.

 

“I… I think they talked about long black nails…”

 

“Long?” Merlin paled. It was getting even worse.

 

***

 

“How am I supposed to put on tights with these claws?” Merlin exclaimed, shaking his hands in the air.

 

“I’ll help you if you want,” Gwen suggested as Mithian and Elena were still laughing in a corner of the room.

 

Doing Merlin’s nails had proven to be quite a fuss as he kept moving, scratching his head, moaning and complaining.

 

“Thank you,” Merlin said to Gwen. Since his first shoot, he had learnt to be less prude about being seen semi naked in the studio. And Gwen was a professional after all. 

 

“Ok, let’s go! We’re already behind the schedule!”

 

***

 

Merlin took a deep breath. It felt strange to be wearing such a sexy outfit. It was feminine but not exceedingly so. Merlin felt good wearing it. It was a transformation, like becoming someone else just for a moment. Someone sexy and alluring.

 

Merlin entered the studio, his high heels in his hands as he hadn’t really had time to master walking in them.

 

He heard a quick intake of breath and turned his head to meet Arthur’s gaze. Arthur didn’t utter a word. They were not alone and meant to work, but Merlin saw the trouble in his blue eyes. He smiled and walked in front of the black background with a little more shift in his hips.

 

“Okay, everyone, we start… Elyan, we will start with the full lightning, okay? Mithian, some touch up?”

 

Mithian came to put some more powder on Merlin’s nose and then, finally, they were ready. Merlin and Arthur alone. It was finally time for Merlin to show Arthur what he was capable of.

 

“Merlin, I’ll do some test shots for the lights, ok.”

 

Merlin nodded and stayed still as Arthur set everything up.

 

“And we’re ready!” Arthur exclaimed a few minutes later.

 

Merlin took a deep breath. He was not Merlin, the shy book seller… He was a model, he was sexy and he wanted to seduce Arthur. That last admission really lifted some weight from his shoulders. He put his hands on his hips, turned a little and smiled at Arthur. A sexy smile. Enough to make Arthur hesitate for a brief moment before taking his camera and hide behind it. 

 

 

They were working. A photographer and a model. Though, anybody in the room could see there was something else. A light in Merlin’s eyes. Too much tension in Arthur’s hands. Attraction, an uncontrollable pull.

  
  


 

Picture #5

 

When Merlin received Gwen’s call to schedule his next shoot, he was still troubled by what had happened the last time. How he had seduced Arthur through the camera, how Arthur hadn’t been able to hide his reactions… Arthur who had nearly fled the studio at the end of the shoot. Arthur who had sent Merlin a message an hour later : “ _ You’ve won… Thaï after your next shoot.”  _ Arthur who had inhabited Merlin’s every thoughts for the last few days.

 

“So, you’re free on Wednesday?” Gwen asked again as Merlin had been distracted thinking about Arthur.

 

“Yeah… I need to work in the morning but I’ll be there at 2PM.”

 

“Great. I’ll send you the contract by mail. One last thing…”

 

“Yes?” Merlin asked, starting to worry at Gwen’s tone.

 

“It’s a… Hmm, it’s a lingerie shot.”

 

“Oh…”

 

In a way, Merlin was relieved. After last time, he had imagined worse.

 

“And you’ll need to see Elena before the shoot…” Gwen explained. 

 

“Oh? She needs to do some trials?”

 

“Not really…”

 

Merlin started worrying again.

 

“What then?”

 

“She needs to wax your legs.”

 

“...”

 

“Merlin? Are you still there?” Gwen asked, worry audible in her voice. 

 

“Will it hurt?” Merlin asked with an unusual childish voice.

 

“Oh… hmm…” Gwen hesitated before answering.

 

“Be honest, Gwen.”

 

“It hurts! It fucking hurts!”

 

Merlin nearly dropped his phone. He had never heard Gwen swear before.

 

“But you’ll end with legs so smooth it’s really worth the pain, you know.”

 

“It’s not like I have anyone to stroke my smooth legs… Though, Kili might like to rub against me…”

 

“Kili?”

 

“My cat,” Merlin deadpanned. 

 

Gwen started to laugh, and soon Merlin joined her.

 

*****

 

“I hate this job! I hate you!!!” Merlin whined, his eyes red and puffy, holding his right leg against his chest.

 

“Merlin, sweetheart, calm down!” Elena tried. 

 

“No! I’m not going to calm down when you’re tearing off my skin like that!”

 

“I didn’t know you were such a sissy,” Mithian chipped in. 

 

“Why are you even there?” Merlin grumbled.

 

“Because it’s always fun to see a man suffer at many of us have to endure every three weeks!”

 

“Every three weeks?” Merlin paled even more. “Are you super heroes or something?”

 

“We’re women, Merlin… So now stop whining and give me your other leg!”

 

In the end, Merlin managed not to cry again… And as he had predicted, Kili seemed to enjoy rubbing against his newly-smooth legs.

 

****

 

The shoot had been a torture for Merlin… Wearing only boxers in front of Arthur wasn’t really comfortable. Especially when Arthur was looking at him between taking a succession of pictures. 

 

 

The tension between them was palpable. The game Merlin had initiated during their previous shoot was backfiring spectacularly. Arthur clearly had the upper hand now. With each lingering gaze, Merlin felt the flush on his skin intensify. With each smile, Merlin had to take a deep breath to control himself. 

 

Though, when Arthur asked him to bend over the table, Merlin saw him wink and it was too much. His cock was getting harder by the second and wearing only boxers it wouldn’t be easy to hide.

 

“Can we take a break?” Merlin asked.

 

And without waiting for an answer he went back to the dressing room. There, he tried to regain his composure, willing his cock to forget about Arthur’s wicked smile and wink. 

 

“Merlin?”

 

It seemed like destiny had something against him.

 

“Are you ok?” Arthur asked, coming up next to him.

 

“Yeah… I...Just a minute, Arthur.”

 

Merlin tried to retreat but Arthur took his arm and forced him to turn.

 

“Did… Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?”

 

Of course, Arthur was worrying. Merlin couldn’t lie to him when he was looking so honestly troubled.

 

“I’m not sure uncomfortable is the right word… Just a little bit tense.” Merlin answered with a look towards his crotch. 

 

Arthur followed his gaze.

 

“Oh… Sorry?”

 

He didn’t look sorry at all.

 

“Yeah, you should be!”

 

In the end, they both laughed about the situation and it really helped Merlin relax.

 

“Ok, I’ll behave for the rest of the shoot!” Arthur promised as they went back to the studio.

 

“Yeah, and I want a dessert tonight!”

 

“Of course!”

 

Arthur smiled and Merlin couldn’t wait for their dinner together.

 

***

 

Of course, Arthur had chosen one of the best Thai restaurant in town. But not the posh one like Merlin had feared. No, he had taken them to the most traditional one, and Merlin was really happy about it!

 

They decided to take the tasting menu to have the opportunity to try as many dishes as possible. Of course everything was delicious, but along the food, Merlin also enjoyed the company. Arthur was smart, funny and quick-witted. It was pleasant to discover new things about him, and they had even more things in common than he had thought.

 

They talked for a while about their shared love of theatre and Shakespeare. Then they shifted to football, something Arthur loved and Merlin still didn’t understand. Of course, Arthur promised to take Merlin to a match soon! Strangely enough, Merlin agreed. Merlin talked about Kili and learned that Arthur had always wanted to have a pet, but his father hadn’t let him. Merlin promised to introduce him to Kili. Without really knowing it, they had already planned at least five other dates. 

 

At the end of the meal, full of delicious Thai food, they ordered some mango sticky rice to share. 

 

Merlin realised the evening was reaching its end, and he would have liked it to continue forever.

 

Though, too soon, they found themselves walking back to the Tube station. They had fallen silent. They were walking so close their arms brushed at every step but Merlin wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted more from that night, though he didn’t want to spoil it by going too fast.

 

“Merlin?”

 

Arthur had stopped in his tracks. Merlin turned back to face him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ I don’t want this evening with you to end now… “ Arthur said, unusually shy.

 

Merlin smiled and came closer. 

 

“Me neither.”

 

The relief on Arthur’s features was visible and his smile blinding.

 

“Come to mine?“

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Arthur smiled and held his hand towards Merlin who took it without any hesitation.

  
  


  


 

Memory #1

 

When Merlin opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He felt the arm around him and the slow breath in his neck.

 

Arthur’s bed.

 

A smile appeared on Merlin’s lips. In his life, it was only the third time he had woken up in someone else’s bed after a first night together.

 

The first time had been with Will when they were only sixteen… The awakening had been less than peaceful, though, with Will’s mum knocking on the door.

 

The second time hadn’t been much better. It had been with Gwaine after a long night and too many vodkas. The awkwardness and his pounding headache hadn’t helped make the moment memorable. 

 

This morning was different. It felt right. Arthur’s arm around Merlin’s middle. His breath against Merlin’s neck. It felt great!

 

Merlin closed his eyes again, deciding to make the most of the moment.

 

***

 

When Merlin woke up again a few hours later it was to the click of a camera.

 

“‘Tur? Waddya doing?”

 

“I couldn’t resist… You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep.”

 

“Pictures?” Merlin mumbled again.

 

The click of the camera was Merlin’s answer. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adapt to the light that filtered through the blinds.

 

“You’re really too cute for words,” Arthur said as he came to join Merlin on the bed.

 

“Do I need to expect to be photographed every morning?”

 

Arthur pretended to think about it.

 

“I think I’ll probably take picture of you all day!”

 

Merlin smiled and flicked Arthur’s ear for good measure.

 

“Come back to bed.”

 

“What for?” Arthur asked, falsely naïve.

 

“You’ll see!”

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [art for "Five pictures and a memory"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915836) by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou)




End file.
